


i will soften every edge, hold the world to its best

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And to be pregnant, Artificial Insemination, Doctor!Louis, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Harry just wants children, IUI, It is heavily implied lololol, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega!Harry, Patient!Harry, Rimming, So so so much, Zayn's the donor, alpha!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wants children. He's 21, no mate, no hint of bonding happening soon and he decides a fertility clinic might have the answer he's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will soften every edge, hold the world to its best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightscreamlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightscreamlou/gifts).



Harry had wanted children as long as he could remember. Actually, scratch that, he'd wanted the entire picturesque portrait family-- lots of kids, loving Alpha, white picket fence, big house, a dog, friendly neighbors... Call him old-fashioned all you like, but Harry had always wanted a picture perfect family.

There was just one, little problem.

He was twenty-one-- the downward curve for finding the right Alpha, worked in a cramped library that very rarely got him any dates, and had never met his soulmate despite very avid searches. He'd tried online, even, but most of those Alphas ended up insufferably misogynistic or asking him for nudes from his last heat. 

And Harry was beginning to get quite sad about it all. He'd been out drinking lemonade on the Teasdale's porch, watching Lux play with some toys, and Tom had oh-so-casually mentioned how his expression looked scarily close to kidnapping. Blushing, he'd stammered it off, but still left a bit unsettled. He'd only thought about kidnapping her a little bit, sheesh.

Harry just really, honestly wanted kids, and he was beginning to suspect he might have to fight his biology for them. Harry craved pregnancy and children, obsessed over baby bellies, always stopped for infants, would always pass out an extra candy from the sweets jars to the little toddlers whom could barely reach the slot on the return desk on tippy top toes. On Halloween, he always passed out more than enough cavities and usually slipped in a toy or two when he was feeling generous. He just adored children.

And now he was thinking of getting knocked up on his own. Sophia had brought up a really cool clinic that her friend knew about, that catered and specialized in unbonded Omegas seeking solo fertilization. Harry finally made his first appointment after yet another half-hearted blowie in the club loos and no chance of bonding. 

\---

On a cold, crisp November morning, Harry warmed his chapped hands on a hot lemon water, bundled up in his green coat and a fluffy, brown scarf, and headed to Smith and James fertility clinic. His appointment was at ten am, but he arrived fifteen minutes early, signed in with shaky hands and stared at the lemon floating forlornly in his cuppa whilst looking green about the gills. 

When his name was called by a pretty brunette nurse, he stood up like he'd been cattle prodded, almost dropping his drink. Smiling sheepishly, he tossed it in the closest bin, then follows Ms. Calder to a spacious, high-tech medical room. Harry chose the rickety chair in favor of the upraised, crinkly-paper-covered-cushion platform, and the nurse assured him that Dr. Tomlinson would be in very shortly to speak with him.

Harry started playing Angry Birds on his mobile, and almost threw it across the room with a startled huff when a knock came at the door and it opened. The literal hottest Alpha he'd ever laid eyes on walked in like it was no big deal. He was compact, muscled, and highly tan, with caramel hair and scruff on his sharp jaw, and the bluest eyes. Harry blushed and ducked his head, his submission natural with such a clearly domineering Alpha presence up in his face.

"Hello, Mr. Styles, I'm Dr. Tomlinson. Feel free to call me Louis. I'm your reproductive endocrinologist, or RE. Pleasure to meet you," the man greeted, reaching over and gently shaking his hand. Harry smiled at him and shivered faintly. "You're interested in getting fertilized? I'm assuming you've already talked to a counselor about this?" Dr. Tomlinson went on with a happy hum, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh! Um, yes," Harry murmured, stumbling slightly with his words. The doctor's palm was chapped and warm, and his mouth went dry. "I'm definitely interested, and my counselor already talked to me and we agreed I'm ready."

They went over his medical history, family deaths or diseases, past illnesses, his current status for major medical surgery, illness, and the like, and in particular detail of his past heats. He'd started, as per normal, with his first at sixteen, and cycled regularly every six months, having not been on suppressants since he turned twenty. After wrapping up the medical history part, Louis shuffled them onto physical tests. 

"This all sounds like very encouraging news. Now, you'll have to pick out a sperm donor, we'll have to decide whether it's open or closed... But I wouldn't worry too terribly much," Louis promised sweetly. "We'll not be getting this all sorted today, after all. I'll need to check your fertility, naturally. And do some tests and such, but we should have you walking out today with a decision halfway made."

Harry nodded, clutching his knees and smiling up at Louis with a slightly starstruck look in his eyes. 

"Now, I've got to explain this to you. If you're fertile, we'll be doing a intrauterine insemination, or IUI, when you're ovulating. If you aren't, we'll need to do some hormone treatments and the actual in vitro fertilization, or IVF. So no worries, we've got you either way." Louis met his eyes and grinned.

Harry nodded and honestly felt a little relieved. Children were an actual possibility now. He was so goddamn happy. 

"Okay, I'll need to draw blood, do some uterine testing, and perform an anal canal ultrasound," Louis rattled off. "And an ovarian reserve test if I'm allowed. That'll give us a great estimate and quantity and quality of your eggs, love."

Harry nodded again with a faint blush. "Uh, all of that sounds fine to me, Dr. Tomlinson."

"Louis," he reminded gently with a crooked grin, eyes kind as he lightly helped Harry up and eased him onto the exam bench. "Now, if you could roll up your sleeve."

Harry struggled to get his sweater sweeve up high enough, battling with it after mid-forearm. 

"Why not just take the whole thing off?" Louis suggested, standing by with the needle ready, smiling sweetly at the shy Omega. Harry gulped gently and tugged his sweater up, self-consciously trying to cover his chest. "I'm a professional, Mr. Styles," he murmured gently, smirking widely at Harry, who ducked his head and smiled at his feet with a quiet giggle. "Thank you," Louis chuckled, "now watch the pinch." Harry flinched slightly when the needle pierced his skin, then calmed down with a low sigh.

"All done!" Louis announced after a few minutes, bandaging him with a tiny plaster. "Good lad, good lad. This is your first blood withdrawal, correct?" Harry affirmed, and Louis nodded and scribbled something down on Harry's chart. "Next up is the ultrasound, then I need to do some swabs," he chuckled warmly. 

Harry was allowed to change into a gown before Louis smeared soft, cold jelly along his pelvis, whilst he cupped his dick modestly and blushed furiously at Louis' cheeky grin. Louis took his scan expertly, although Harry could've swore the man kept glancing at his cock. The doctor printed out several sheets and then let Harry fix his gown as he studiously looked away.

"We can either do this marital or doggy style," Louis suggested next with a grin, winking at Harry, who felt flushed to the tips of his toes. "Whatever's more comfortable for you." Clearing his throat, Harry rolled onto his knees and arched back, bum in the air as he stared at the diagram of a uterus on the wall. Lovely. He heard Louis snap on gloves, the click of a cap, and then warmed, slick fingers were gently prying his hole open.

"Oh," Harry stuttered nervously, scared as his cock gave a gentle twitch. "Oh gosh."

"No worries. The clients usually get at least half an erection. One or two have even come," Louis soothed softly, making Harry shudder as his breath blew across his cheeks. "I'm gonna go a little deeper, to the split for your uterus, and then swab just outside, and do a normal Pap smear while I'm here. You'll feel a couple of tickles, and your prostate may be rubbed up, babes, but just concentrate on keeping loose and relaxed, would you?" 

He was nervous now, honestly. It seemed very private, and he felt skittish. Harry nodded and did just that, his cock slowly getting harder as it rubbed against his tummy, making him muffle a weak whine. Louis seemed to do his best to keep him comfortable, gently stroking his shoulder and playing with his curls whenever he had a free, nonsticky hand.

"All done," Louis announced again, removing his fingers and cleaning him up tenderly with a wet wipe and a grin. "You may get dressed. You can set your next appointment for about a week from now, and we can discuss your options, figure out a donor, all of that. Then you have as much time as you'd like to decide if you want to go through with it, lovely. Also, careful with your boner. Might poke an eye out."

And he left a pink, shy Harry sitting on his exam table, mostly naked.

\---

Harry returned exactly a week later, soft and very, very nervous. He was pretty sure Louis could even scent his anxiety, since the doctor's presence was lessened and gentler when he entered the room. 

"Good news, Styles. You're highly fertile, very nice eggs and high count, Fallopian tubes unblocked, uterus healthy and perfect for conceiving. You should do just fine with IUI, and your cycle will be next Monday. That's the first available opportunity to inseminate, and you can take a pregnancy test two weeks after that. If the first time doesn't work, you've got at least three or four times to try based on your insurance. So... Yes."

Harry felt overwhelmed, so he buried his face in his hands and started to cry, shaking. He was really gonna get it all. The fact he could actually have children... That he could finally start building the life he had always craved. It made him feel panicky and thrilled at the same time. Louis gently wrapped him into a hug, which was highly unprofessional but very much appreciated. Strong hands wiped away his tears, and Harry shyly smiled up at Louis.

"It's alright, darling. All of this can be yours, babe. But there's no pressure, none at all. I promise you that, no pressure either way. You wanna look at some recommended donor profiles?" Louis cooed.

Harry snuggled closer and nodded with a weak sniffle, curling into him and giggling quietly. They page through an entire binder, picking apart all the stats and everything, deciding what Harry was looking for in an Alpha's traits, and Harry settled on somebody clean, exotic, black hair, brown eyes, pretty tall, with excellent medical health. He felt solid in his choice and then started doubting that he actually wanted to do it. Louis was so kind, so flirty with him-- what if he was making a horrible mistake, trying to get pregnant and have a child before bonding? What if he was crushing his future chances? Most Alphas would be displeased by him impregnated with another Alpha's sperm, although he knew being knocked up would attract more attention. 

"Alright, love, you can come back on Monday to start your cycle or not, it's completely up to you. Whether I do or don't see you... I wish you all the best," Louis promised at the end of his second appointment. Harry sent him a smile as he left, feeling very confused about just what he would choose to do.

\---

It got a little bit clearer on Saturday night. Liam had informed him that he'd actually seen Louis around Ibiza, the club only a few blocks down from his fertility clinic. Hopeful to strike up a conversation not about his uterus, Harry dressed in his nicest jeans, a low-dipping, white tank top, and his favorite boots before he headed over to the club in search of his doctor. 

The place was loud, dimly-litted, and full of bodies. The bass throbbed through the air, and Harry allowed himself two peppermint schnapps before actively trying to seek out Louis. He finally caught his scent by the loo, of all places. Excited, he stumbled into the two cubicle bathroom and then froze. There was loud moaning, one unmistakably Louis while the other was feminine, and the quiet, slick sounds of their fucking. Harry stood in shock and shame, lips wobbling before they pooched into a frown. He took a tiny breath, confirming that it was actually Louis, then backed out of the bathroom, heart sunk to his belly.

\--

"I guess I misread him, he must be bonded," Harry explained later, curled up in his fluffiest blanket watching Love Actually and sniffling his woes to his best mates. "I just, I feel so silly. I was obviously projecting."

"Well, we're here for you," Niall chimed in sweetly. "He's a massive fucking dickhead, obviously, baby.. Leading you on. What a douche." 

Liam made a noise of agreement, then changed the subject. "Are you going to go Monday? Start the treatment?"

"I... I really think I am," Harry confirmed, suddenly shy as he ducked his head. Congratulations, whistles, and claps resounded through his speaker, making him grin into his blanket and giggle weakly. "This is my chance, innit? It's my chance to claim my future and discover what I want in life," he sighed, biting his bottom lip and giggling softly.

\---

On Monday, Harry showed up with an extra firm resolve, marching into his exam room and settling promptly on the bench, already rucking his jumper up and trousers down, exposing his little tummy.

He had to sign a lot of papers, and check his insurance several times, and get everything sorted, but Harry was positive it was all gonna be worth it in the end. Harry hesitated only once, on the final signature. Then he do it.

Louis confirmed he was ovulating, confirmed Harry was ready to begin treatment, then injected his chosen donor sperm directly into Harry's uterus with a hum. After carefully explaining there may be some slight cramping, Louis tidied up and started flirting with him again-- and Harry was really getting tetchy about it. 

"Louis, it isn't very nice to lead people on when you have an Omega already," Harry reprimanded softly but firmly with a frown. "It's not very nice to mess with my feelings right now, y'know? I'm not in a perfect emotional place right now. Some people can be very judgmental and harsh on an unbonded Omega that's pregnant and going it alone. So please just..." Harry cut himself off with a low hiccup, beginning to sniffle. Fucking sensitive tear ducts.

"What are you on about?" Louis asked, brows furrowing. "I haven't got an Omega in the slightest, and 'm certainly not bonded, you'd see the marks and smell the scent of it."

"But... But, I, ah, I was there on Saturday night. In the loo." Harry looked away with a sheepish scowl. Louis sighed heavily.

"Oh god. I was really drunk, Harry, and I hadn't had a good lay in months, okay? I slipped up," Louis answered mildly with a faint frown. "So I wasn't 'leading you on', I'm genuinely interested in you, okay? My Alpha has been all over you since I first met you, if you couldn't tell. He's actually been a bit difficult to handle, unfortunately, probably why I ended up in that loo fucking out my ultra aggression."

Harry started to laugh a bit uncontrollably. How was this his real life? "Oh god. I've been really interested in you, too, Louis. Like... A lot. I really, really like you. Would you... Would you still consider dating me even though you just inseminated me with another man's sperm?" he asked, feeling breathless and vulnerable. To be honest, he wouldn't blame Louis in the slightest for not wanting to get involved with him. A lot of Alphas wanted virgins, enforced the stereotypes that they just wanted innocent, waifish Omegas that would just be taking care of children and keeping house. Granted, Harry wanted that, but not because of societal norms, because he just wanted that life.

MHarry needn't have worried. Louis' smile was so soft and fond now, crooked and sweet. "Honey, of course I wouldn't. I won't even ask you to stop treatment if it doesn't work the first time. No worries. I have seen some really beautiful families come from this stuff. Gorgeous families. And such wonderful children. And you know what? All of them were happy as anything."

Harry was so excited, he started wiggling, crawling up onto Louis' lap and groaning softly when his weight was supported fully by the strong Alpha. He felt like a silly, little puppy. It was highly illicit and most definitely against hospital rules, but he happily moaned as Louis kissed him, hard, and pressed him to the exam table with a low growl.

"I've wanted to ravage you since the first time I laid eyes on you," Louis rumbled, chest vibrating as he stared at Harry with icy, wolf eyes. Harry shuddered and gasped, chest gently heaving as Louis' hands stroked along his aides and rubbed the dips of his hip bones. "I plan on doing that now," the Alpha chuckled, tugging his trousers and pants off in one smooth go. 

Harry sat up slightly and struggled to pull his jumper and shirt up and off, letting it fall to the floor in a mess of wrinkles. "God, Louis, I've wanted you inside me since I first scented you. You make my normally shy Omega desperate," he admitted in a breathy whimper, eyes fluttering shut as Louis' nippy teeth traced and nibbled at the planes of his abdomen, careful to avoid his fresh injection site.

"You're so gorgeous," Louis snarled, hands gripping Harry's hips a little too tight as he licked his lips and carefully spread Harry's wide thighs, putting his feet into the stirrups of the OB/GYN examinations. "Hold still, sweetheart," he whispered into the meat of his sensitive thighs, gently biting him and scratching his stubble along his pale skin. He watched hungrily as Harry's little cock started to fill, getting hard under his predatory gaze and making the Omega flush anew.

"Be a good boy, Harry," Louis ordered, then licked a fat stripe up the center of his hole while moaning. "Good, good boy." He started to nibble and tease his rim with a happy growl, beard scraping his most sensitive parts and making Harry's hips jump as the Omega gasped and shuddered. 

"Oh, fuck, Louis!" Harry whispered, high and desperate. "Oh, shit, fuck, God, feels so-- LOUIS!"

The Alpha's head popped up and he rumbled darkly. "Harry. Hold. Still," he ordered. "And quiet. We are in a fully-inhabited fertility clinic." He started to bite and lick at Harry's hole again, teasing it open with his tongue and then prodding in deeper, until Harry was a squirming mess on the table. The poor boy couldn't stop writhing, breath heavy from choked-off tears and legs beginning to tremble.

"Louis. Louis please. Please fuck me, my heat is coming on tonight and I-- I feel it in my bones, and I need... Fuck, I need you, I need your knot," Harry croaked, stretched out and shivery as he panted and begged for the Alpha's knot. It wasn't uncommon in the slightest-- ovulation almost always meant heats, and vice versa, but it was a small window where fertility was highest. Harry was in the thick of it now.

That morning, he'd woken with a slight fever and aches. He felt bloated after brekkie, despite hardly eating, and even his scent had become heavier and needier. Harry had gotten more than a couple of glances as he went to the clinic, most of them interested Alphas, and he felt unusually self-conscious in the waiting room, several curious patients eyeing him up.

"I got you, sweetheart," Louis promised softly, holding his thighs up and lining up his cock as he slicked himself up with non-spermicidal lube, courtesy of one of the drawers. "God, baby, you're so perfect," he moaned, admiring the flush of his chest, the weak breath catching in his throat, pretty curls cascading over his face, hanging onto his pupil-blown eyes, his mouth red and bitten hard enough to trickle blood from the corner of his mouth. 

"Please, Louis, please... Please just fuck me," he whined, beginning to desperately twitch his hips back towards the Alpha's erection. "God. I need it. I need it so much. Can you smell my heat?" His body was pumping out quick pheromones now, hungry and alluring, his body was flushed, his face was hot, and his hole was slick and leaking. Every part of him begged to be fucked, from his swollen mouth, to his pink cheeks, to his puffy rim.

Clearly affected, Louis obliged with a laugh turned into a groan, burying his face in Harry's neck even as his cock slid inside and buried his shaft to the hilt. "Fuck," he gasped quietly, shaking and biting his neck. "Oh god, can you-- feel me? Feel my knot already?" Louis moaned with a low rumble. Harry nodded frantically, clutching at his back, nails raking down his shoulders as he tightened and twitched around his cock.

Harry's body rocked gently with Louis' thrusts, quick and deep, groaning low in his chest and shuddering. Louis panted in soft excitement, burying his face into his neck and lightly huffing into his warm, soft skin. Their bodies slipped wryly together, and Louis gripped Harry's hip tightly, kissing the climb of his throat and then nibbling on Harry's jaw, teasing him and grinning widely. Harry felt almost overwhelmed by how amazing they fit together, like puzzle pieces that just clicked in.

"Gonna, oh fuck, gonna come," Harry whimpered desperately, shaking as his eyes fluttered shut and he came, spurting warm, sticky heat between their torsos. "Louis!" he whined, head tilting to the side as he went weak and floppy-limbed as a ragdoll. 

Louis started thrusting faster and harder, biting at his shoulder but being careful not to pierce his skin and accidentally bond them. His knot swelled up and he struggled to fit it into Harry's hole, squeezing it in just before it fully inflated and locked them together. He spurted deep inside Harry, kissing and licking lovebites all up and down his neck. 

They cleaned up after an extremely long appointment, Harry carefully wincing in his walk as Louis sprayed them with a scent neutralizer. Louis cited a migraine as a way to go home early, and they laid in Louis' bed and watched sappy films the rest of the day, Harry only getting up to clean himself, use the bathroom, and cook them dinner.

\--

They fell in love swiftly, like most Omegas and Alphas, and they ended up bonding only a week and a half in, in a tiny ceremony with all of their friends at the park.

The next few days were bonded bliss, and Louis settled Harry in at his place with minimal fussing. However, at the two week mark, Harry got very nervous. It was time for his pregnancy test. 

After a small eternity fighting with the urge to wee, a tiny stick, and special solution, Harry was staring down with tears in his eyes at a tiny pink plus sign. He was ecstatic, and so was Louis. It turned out in the end that it might've even been Louis' sperm that did the deed, as they fucked mere minutes after the injection of the anonymous donor's semen. Louis promised he didn't care either way, and swore he would help Harry raise their children no matter whom the real biological father was.

Harry was just plain happy. He'd managed to get everything he wanted, all in the short space of about two and a half weeks. Cupping the smallest imaginings of a bump, he stared out the window of his new house and smiled as he watched neighbor children play fetch with a scruffy puppy in the yard across the way. Sometimes, coincidences, serendipity, fate-- whatever you called it, really came through and made dreams come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you like this, Nightscreamlou, your one prompt was very specific!
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry for the unforgivably sappy end. Just, sometimes fate is crazy like that, just look at hl's real life love story bruh 
> 
> I may come back and add more to this since I love both mpreg! and omega! Harry more than some family members oopsie


End file.
